The RP collection
by kimeramon
Summary: Various RP's that I thought were good enough to go on here. Mostly oneshots. T rating for now that might go up. No promises. mostly crack pairings.
1. Chapter 1

This is a paragraph style, not safe for work chat.

demonstuck! Hunter! Jane(Prompt) [GG] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~

Doc Scratch [] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

GG: Leaves crunched under Jane's boots as she ran. There was a hole in her outfit that was oozing blood. The wound was pretty bad. She had been dealt it earlier by one of the Lalondes. Jane made a mental note to kill her later. For now though, she had to keep running. There was a demon behind her and who knows what he had planned for her. If she could just get to her safehouse, she would be safe. ((Derse dreamers are demons and Prospit players are striders are demons and Bro is the one in charge of the Strider is Condesce's child and a half demon.)

hello

GG: ((Hes a high level demon :D)

would you like to enter my abode

GG: ..A-Alright...

I am a wonderful host, afterall'

GG: *steps in*

Please, make yourself at home.

GG: *She clamped her hand over her wound*

Help yourself to the candy bowl, while I go and get you something for that.

GG: Are you a demon? Or a hunter?

*dissapears in first guardian light*

*reappears*

GG: Could you answer my question?

Neither. I am simply a kind spectator...who happens to be a very gracious host.

GG: Th-Thank you for helping me.

Of course. Now please, hold still while I apply this dressing. *flashes bandages onto wound*

All done

GG: she looked up* I owe you my life.

Think nothing of it. I simply have a penchant for helping cute young girls.

GG: Why?

((I didn't know how annoying it was to write in white

Simply a small hobby of mine...among other things.

GG: ((You could change the color to green)

GG: She nodded.''How can I repay you?"

Well...I could use a little helper to run around on the real world and clean up some of those horrid demons.

((how do I change the color))

GG: Thats what I've been doing.

GG: (character settings)

GG: ((THen where the number letter combo is.)

(uh huh

GG: and click drag the color around)

Doc Scratch [] disconnected.

Doc Scratch [] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

GG: ((there you go :D)

((Better

GG: much)

GG: ''Thats what I've been doing...Killing my own kind."

Ah, but now you will be having my aid in the task. *holds up a blank white ball*

GG: What is that?

Why don't you ask it yourself? *he tosses it into her hands*

GG: She picked it up.''What are you?"

*no response* Oh, I nearly forgot. You can't see in it.

That was a joke. I never forget.

GG: *She raised an eyebrow at him*

*walks over to a glass case with what looks like an eye with seven pupils in it.* I took this from someone who i found using one without my permission.

GG: Oh...Oh my cod...is that an EYE?

*snaps fingers, followed by a bright green flash*

GG: She covered her eyes*

Yes. And now it's asking again and focusing on the orb with your right eye.

GG: ...What are you? *she tried to focus*

*seven small windows opened in the orb* -an oracle-

GG: ...How are you going to help me-...Sir? Why are you so close?

I wish for you...to do something...for me. *leans in from directly behind her*

GG: W-What do you want me to do?

*whispers* I want you to kill a member of the Lalonde family of demons, by the name of Rose. The last time we met, we parted on...difficult terms. If you kill her, this is all yours.

GG: I killed her this evening..

...Oh...must have been one of those damnable black spots she has been creating. Ah, yes, it's clearing now. Thank you my dear. you may go about your merry way then.

GG: SHe nodded solemnly.''A-Alright"

*he paused* You seem...hesitant. What is it my dear.

GG: Nothing...Its just...I dont understand why you helped me.

Well...that is a bit of a complicated process. I needed some work done. you seemed to be the best one to do it. That is the short version I suppose. * he nervously straightened his tie*

GG: She nodded sleepily, curling up in her chair*

Ah...but you are tired. And I am an excellent host. You may stay here for the night.* another snap, and se was under the covers of a quaint little bed in a small gest room*

*guest

GG: *She woke up screaming later that night*

*the room lit up and Doc appeared in front of her bed*

What troubles you my dear.

?

GG: She hugged her pillow* Nightmare...of mother.

*sit's on edge of bed* I assume she is not the...nicest person.

GG: Its Condesce...Leader of all demons.

Ah...that one...Yes, I suppose I knew that. Would you like to talk about it young one?

GG: She shook her head no crying*

Would you...like me to stay here while you sleep. I am an excellent warrior, as much as I am an excellent host, and she would not dare to attack me, even if she could somehow get in.

GG: Please...

...Very well...*a flash of green and he was the size of a plush toy, sitting on her pillow* Sleep well, young one. I will watch over you.

GG: *She hugged the toy*

*for the first time in a very, very long time, he wasn't lonely* Goodnight...Jane.

GG: Night..sir .

GG: *She woke up in the morning* urrgh

*Scratch flashed in with a white apron and a chef's hat on* Would you like some breakfast, child.

GG: ..Y-Yes please.

Doc Scratch [] disconnected.

Doc Scratch [] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

Very well. *They were flashed to a kitchen where Jane was seated at the counter* Anything in particular.?

GG: ''...Eggs please."

* he flashed a frying pan and some eggs onto the counter and began working on them*

GG: She yawned softly and rubbed her eyes.

I trust you slept well.

GG: She nodded* Yes I did.

Of course you did. I am, as always, an excellent host.

there is something you would like to drink?

GG: Tea..please.

*flash a kettle onto the stove* It will be ready, momentarily.

GG: Thank you..

Of course...

GG: *She hugged him from behind*

* stumbles slightly* My dear...you are doing tis for a reason?

*This

GG: Yes.

I am going to like this reason?

GG: Im trying to thank you.

*finished meal flashes onto the counter* Of course...but there is no need. It is my duty...as an excellent host.

GG: ...Now I remember who you are.

*exclamation mark appears on scratches face* You...remember me?

GG: You work for *CALIBORN*

...Yes...I did...but my job is done...I am simply a retired old man at this point...Who happens to be an excellent host who would prefer it if the eggs didn't get cold.

*nudges her towards counter*

GG: SHe ate the food.''How can I trust you?"

...I suppose...you can't. But, I am better than others you have encountered?

GG: Yes..You are

I thought as much...*awkward silence*

*looks away*

GG: ...I can trust you then?

...Jane...One thing that you should truly never forget about me. I never lie.

GG: *She hugged him tight*

GG: Glub

...Glub indeed...*he losely wrapped his arms around her*

*loosely

...Jane...

GG: Yes?

...Would you like to stay...

GG: Yes!

*He pulled away slightly, a ! flashing on his face*

GG: Id love to stay

Really? *a genuine question*

GG: Yes.

GG: Glub

GG: reeely

HAHA *He lifted her up above his globe and started floating around the room* This is wonderful!

GG: She squealed*

* they spun around a few times before he landed and set her down. he then cleared his non-existent throat* Well, there are a few rules that we need to go over.

GG: Like what?

Well...as a semi-omnipotent being...the entire house really cleans up after its self, but I don't want you breaking anything. many of these objects are rare and very hard to come by.

GG: Yes sir.

Also, there will be a propper room set up in approximately one minute. When we are done with this conversation, I will sow you to it and you can decorate it however you want. However, do not make changes to the other parts of the house without consulting me.

GG: ''Yes sir :D"

And finally...if you want to leave...you can...I refuse to hold you here against your will... but please...at the very least...remember to say goodbye...* a symbol breifly flashed over his orb, and his voice cracked multiple times while saying this.*

demonstuck! Hunter! Jane(Prompt)'s connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

demonstuck! Hunter! Jane(Prompt) [GG] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~

GG: She nodded and cuddled into him*I'll try to keep it down when relieving any sexual urges.

*He hugged her back.* The walls are all soundproof. Also, I would prefer if you did not talk of such things when I have company over. Snowman will be coming over next week and I would like to introduce you.

GG: Oh? Who is it?

*he let go and started walking down the hall* An old friend. This way to your room.

GG: SHe followed him*(want to timeskip to a week later?)

(not just yet, one second)

*he flashed to right behind her as they were walking and hugged her tightly so she couldn't turn around* *whisper* Thank you. *Flashes back in front of her* Come along then.

GG: She squeaked and followed him.

(now we can skip. just wanted to add that little bit in.)

GG: It was a week later and Jane was in her room sleeping.

(btw, can I put this thing on ? I think it makes an awesome story.)

GG: sure 8D)

GG: She got up and headed to the kitchen.

*a knock at the door* Janey! Time to get up. Guests will be arriving soon, and you know how I hate to be a bad host.

GG: *SHe opened the door in naught but a bra and bootyshorts*

* a bright red heart flashed on his orb for a moment, before he straightened his tie and looked away.* Oh, um. You are not decent. I was not aware of your current circumstances.

(owww big words hurt)

GG: She turned and walked into her room , beginning to dress. ''Better?"

*when she was done, he finally looked in the room* Yes, thank you. Snowman should be here soon, with her little lapdog. Be careful around him. He tends to bite.

GG: *SHe flinched* Is it Jack Noir?

Unfortunately. I, personally, do not enjoy his company, but Snowman is bringing him, and I would hate to be a bad host.

GG: She shook her head no violently and shut the door.

GG: ((remember, Noir DID kill her.)\

(I'm...actually not that far in the comic yet...sorry. 8S)

GG: ((Its during the first dozen pages of act 6)

(I haven't started act 6 yet, so I haven't really even seen any of the alpha kids. I just kinda went with it.)

(i;m assuming he stabbed her.

GG: oo ok . We can still continue. Jane will explain. And yes)

*He leaned his orb against the door and sighed* Janeeey, what's wrong. you know I don't look into your life. you need to tell me what you're thinking.

GG: He STABBED ME. AND HE WORKS FOR MOTHER.

* he jumped slightly at the shout* Oh...then...I will simply ask her not to bring him. I did not know it was such a problem for you. I apologize.

GG: Muffled sobs could be heard*

*he leaned against the door for a moment, before making a decision. he flashed right in front of Snowman and Jack, Who were subsequently in front of his door.*

GG: Snowman looked up.* Yes Scratch?

I apologize, but you may not come in today. There is an issue.

*He flashed away*

GG: Jane curled up on her bed*

*He appeared next to her bed and sat down on it*...Do you want to...talk about it?

GG: N-No

...I...sent them away...It is more important to be an excellent friend, than an excellent host. *he leaned over and hugged her* And you are much more important to me than Snowman's opinion.

GG: *SHe clung to him tightly*

*he holds her as long as she needs him. he would never purposely do anything to upset her.*

GG: She cuddled into him*

*He lays down on the bed,pulling her with him, then touches his orb to her forehead.* Jane...

GG: Yes?

...my name...it's Caleb...Cal for short.

if you so desire to call me by it

GG: Caleb... :B

I wanted you to know it...because...

GG: ?

...because...you are more important to me than anything else right now...and I want you to know that.

GG: *SHe kissed his dome*

*He jumps a bit, then pulls her tighter, reciprocating as much as possible with a blank surface for a face.*

GG: Love you too Caleb.

* he pulls back slightly, and shows the heart that is flashing on the front of his dome.* Thank you Jane.

GG: She kissed the heart*

* he whispered in a voice she could barely hear* Thank you...for bringing an old puppet back to life. I love you.

GG: I love you more.

(aaaaaaaaaaaaaand...they had weird puppet/demon/orb sex. the end)

GG: WHEEEE

demonstuck! Hunter! Jane(Prompt) [GG] disconnected.


	2. Karkat and Gavin

Karkat meets Gavin

I am amazed at this person. I didn't expect to run nito someone RPing as Gavin on MSPARP, but you can't really predict homestucks. If you don't know who Gavin is… google Gavin Free and check out roosterteeth.

**This is a script style chat.**

**GavinoFree [Dickie Bitch] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~**

**CG: ((FUCK YES**

**Dickie Bitch: hello!**

**Dickie Bitch: (( ayyeeee ))**

**CG: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU**

**Dickie Bitch: I'm Gavin...**

**Dickie Bitch: Mind if I ask what exactly you are?**

**CG: ((I CAN'T HELP BUT SEE KARKAT AS MICHAL RIGHT NOW**

**CG: WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE**

**CG: I'M A FUCKING TROLL**

**Dickie Bitch: with Candy corn on your head? rubbish.**

**CG: THEY'RE NOT CANDYCORN WHY DOES EVERYBODY SAY THAT**

**CG: THESE ARE MY HORNS YOU NOOKWHIFFER**

**Dickie Bitch: because they look like it! the colours and stuff at least.**

**Dickie Bitch: what is a nookwhiffer?**

**CG: OH JEGUS**

**CG: DO I HAVE TO TEACH YOU BASIC ANATOMY**

**CG: NO**

**CG: IM NOT DOING IT**

**Dickie Bitch: okay, I know I make up words but your are just...**

**CG: YOU HUMANS ARE IDIOTS**

**Dickie Bitch: fftt only sometimes aye?**

**Dickie Bitch: I have my moments.**

**CG: YOU WILLINGLY ADMIT YOU'RE AN IDIOT**

**CG: FUCK**

**Dickie Bitch: I'm not THAT stupid. I'm pretty swell with technology.**

**CG: REALLY...**

**Dickie Bitch: yeah really!**

**CG: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DICKIE BITCH THEN**

**Dickie Bitch: It's a nickname my little michael made for me.**

**CG: WAIT...I THOUGHT HUMANS WERE AGAINST 'GAY'**

**CG: THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH JOHN**

**Dickie Bitch: who the hell is John?**

**CG: THIS DUMPASS WHO THINKS I'M HIS FRIEND**

**CG: I ABSOLUTELY PLATONICALLY HATE HIM**

**Dickie Bitch: That is a lot of hate.**

**CG: MORE THAN YOUR PUNY HUMAN THINK PAN COULD COMPREHEND**

**CG: SOMETIMES I WISH WE HAD MADE YOU SMARTER**

**CG: BUT CONSIDERING WHO WE HAD TO WORK WITH AT THE TIME...**

**Dickie Bitch: woah woah waoh you made me?**

**Dickie Bitch: so I'm like... your child?**

**CG: NO YOU FUCKING NOOKWHIFFER**

**CG: I HELPED MAKE YOUR UNIVERSE**

**CG: I AM YOUR FUCKING GOD**

**CG: BOW DOWN TO ME FUCKER**

**Dickie Bitch: I'm a child of god**

**Dickie Bitch: you are a god**

**Dickie Bitch: I am your child**

**Dickie Bitch: logic**

**CG: GOD YOUR AN IDIOT**

**CG: WISH I HAD ABSCONDED FROM THIS CONVERSATION**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK DOES SOMEONE LIKE YOU EVEN CONTRIBUTE TO THE REST OF HUMANITY**

**Dickie Bitch: I make people laugh.**

**CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD ANYONE WANT TO DO THAT**

**Dickie Bitch: because it's nice to see smiles on other peoples faces because I'm makin a fool of myself**

**CG: HOU LIKE HAVING PEOPLE LAUGH AT YOU**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU**

**Dickie Bitch: well they aren't laughing at me, they're laughing with me.**

**CG: NO...THEY'RE FUCKING LAUGHING AT YOU...**

**CG: HOW CAN YOU THINK THEY'RE LAUGHING WITH YOU****23:51:17**

**Dickie Bitch: but it's okay because I'm laughing at myself too.**

**CG: IS YOUR THINK PAN REALLY THAT DAMAGED**

**Dickie Bitch: nah.**

**CG: ...I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE...**

**CG: JUST KNOW THIS**

**CG: I AM YOUR GOD**

**Dickie Bitch: We've been through that.**

**CG: AND I AM A VENGEFUL GOD**

**Dickie Bitch: oh.**

**CG: ALL OF YOUR PRAYERS MEAN NOTHING TO ME**

**Dickie Bitch: I never prayed to ya anyways**

**CG: I WOULD RATHER SIT BACK AND FUCKING LAUGH AT YOU THAN HELP YOU**

**Dickie Bitch: that's okay! just another person with a smile on their face**

**CG: IF YOU WERE ON FIRE, I WOULDN'T GIVE YOU A FUCKING DROP OF WATER**

**CG: YOU ARE ENTIRELY FUCKING INSIGNIFICANT**

**Dickie Bitch: I really don't offer much I know that, but I know a lot of people would be very sad if I were to be gone.**

**CG: GOODBYE FOREVER YOU NOOKWHIFFING, BULGESNIFFING, DUNKASS**

**CG: *ABSCOND***

**Dickie Bitch: bye god!**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.**

**Dickie Bitch: never really got the fellows name...**

**Dickie Bitch: oh well.**

**GavinoFree [Dickie Bitch] disconnected.**

**View as BBCode**

**Continue this chat**


	3. Kartak's nightmare

Karkat's nightmare

carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~

(wearing Karkat's clothes!) arsenicCatnip [AC] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

AC: :33 HEY

CG: UH...NEPETA...WHY ARE YOU IN MY CLOTHES 0/0

AC: :33 WHAT

AC: :33 WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

AC: :33 YOUR NEPETA

AC: :33 STOP BEING FUCKING CRAZY

CG: HUH!

carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now wearing nepetas clothes!carcinoGeneticist [CG]. ~~ 1 ~~

CG: WHAT THE FUCK!

AC: :33 SERIOUSLY

AC: :33 YOU TOOK THE WORDS FROM MY MIND

AC: :33 NOW NEPETA HOW BOUT WE GO BACK TO YOUR CAVE

CG: WHY AM I...THIS MAKES NO SENSE

AC: :33 I CAME PRETTY FAR FROM MY HIVE TO SEE YOU

CG: ARE WE IN A FUCKING DREAM BUBBLE!

AC: :33 *ac kicks you down*

AC: :33 *ac then sits on cg holding him down*

CG: AH!\0^0/

AC: :33 *ac takes out from her pocket some rope and ties his arms together*

CG: 0/0

AC: :33 *ac drags cg on the ground*

CG: W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

AC: :33 WERE GOING TO SEE YOUR CAVE NEPETA

AC: :33 I DIDNT FUCKING COME ALL THIS WAY FOR NOTHING

CG: *N-NEPETA* K-KARKAT

CG: *WHY DID I JUST SAY KARKAT*

AC: :33 *ac laughs in karkats voice and opens the cave's door*

AC: :33 *ac drags you down the stairs hitting you on every step*

AC: :33 BECAUSE IM KARKAT

CG: AAGH! YOU AREN'T THIS MEAN KARKITTY!

CG: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?

AC: :33 *ac pulls cg up and ties him to a chair* BECAUSE

AC: :33 NEPETA

AC: :33 *ac sits down in cgs lap* YOU SAID YOU WERE SO FLUSHED FOR ME

CG: T^T I...I DID SAY THAT...BUT...

AC: :33 *ac comes very close to cgs face but stops* BUT? WHATS THE PROBLEM NEPETA

CG: W-WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN!?

CG: K-KARKITTY

AC: :33 *acs claws start to grow out and she scratches them lightly against his arm skin*

CG: THIS IS NOT HOW FURRLUSHED FRIENDS ACT

AC: :33 I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE YOUR FLUSHED FOR ME

CG: *FURRENDS

AC: :33 NOT EQUIUS

AC: :33 NOT TEREZI

AC: :33 OR TAVROS

AC: :33 ME

AC: :33 Me

AC: :33 me

CG: K-KARKITTY...

CG: T-T

AC: :33 *ac bites into cgs neck*

CG: AAH~

CG: *HEAD ROLLS BACK*

AC: :33 *ac retracts her claws*

CG: *BREATHLESS* K-KARKITTY~

AC: :33 *ac pulls cg closer and kisses him*

CG: MMMH~ *PUSHES BACK*

AC: :33 *ac takes her claws back out and puts them against cgs face*

CG: NNH!0/0 K-KARKITTY! W-WHAT?!

AC: :33 *ac trails your outline with her claws and then presses them harder cutting your face*

CG: AAAAAHHH!

AC: :33 YOUR MY KITTY

CG: *OLIVE GREEN BLOOD TRICKLES DOWN FACE*

CG: O-OK T-T

AC: :33 *ac gets up and pushes you down on the ground*

CG: NNH!

AC: :33 *ac starts to laugh*

CG: K-KARKITTY?

AC: :33 I'M KARKITTY

AC: :33 MEOW

CG: W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING

CG: W-WHY ARE YOU

AC: :33 WHY AM I WHAT

AC: :33 LIKE YOU SAID IM JUST A LONELY AUTISTIC GIRL IN A CAVE

CG: W-WHAT! *WAIT...WHAT AM I DOING*

CG: *==RETURN TO BEING KARKAT*

AC: :33 YOUR NEPETA

AC: :33 YOUR MY NEPETA

CG: NNGH! *BREAKS ROPES*

CG: *TACKLES NEPETA*

AC: :33 *ac grabs pair of scissors the stabs cg in the leg with them*

AC: :33 YOUR MY NEPETA!

CG: AAAH!*BLEEDS RED*

CG: *HOLDS AC IN BEAR HUG*

CG: NEPETA!

AC: :33 YOUR NEPETA *ac kisses cg*

CG: *KISSES BACK MOMENTARILY...WAIT...SNAPS OUT OF IT*

CG: NO!

AC: :33 YES!

CG: YOUR NEPETA!

CG: THIS ISN'T REAL!

AC: :33 NO I'M FUCKING NOT I'M KARKAT

AC: :33 STOP BEING FUCKING INSANE NEPETA

CG: NO!

CG: I'M KARKAT!

CG: YOU'RE NEPETA!

AC: :33 STOP ACTING UP

CG: AND I MADE A TERRIBLE MISTAKE IN CALLING YOU THAT!

CG: YOU ARE NOT JUST AN AUTISTIC LITTLE GIRL!

AC: :33 STOP IT

CG: YOU ARE MY FRIEND!

CG: YOU HAVE A MOIRAIL!

AC: :33 *ac screams into your left ear* YOU DIDNT PRONOUCE FRIEND RIGHT NEPETA

CG: REMEMBER EQUIUS!

CG: REMEMBER ALL OF OUR FRIENDS!

AC: :33 *ac screams again*

AC: :33 YOU DIDNT SAY FRIEND RIGHT AGAIN NEPETA

CG: STOP!

CG: YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF!

CG: I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HURT!

AC: :33 *acs voice becomes scratchy and disorentied* NEPETA

AC: :33 NEPETA

AC: :33 NEPETA

AC: :33 *ac jumps up and runs into the bathroom and jumps into her trap*

CG: *HOLDS TIGHTER*

CG: *NEPETA!

wearing nepetas clothes!carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now carcinoGeneticist [CG]. ~~ 1 ~~

CG: *RUNS AFTER HER*

AC: :33 SHUT UP

AC: :33 YOUR NEPETA

AC: :33 YOUR LIKE THE FUCKING MEEDLY MEDLE BITCH TRYING TO CONFUSE ME

CG: NO!

CG: I'M SORRY!

CG: I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THOSE THINGS!

CG: I'M SORRY I NEVER REALIZED HOW MUCH THEY HURT!

CG: PLEASE LISTEN!

AC: :33 *ac tries to talk but her voice is badly scratchy and incredibly hard to hear* i- im karkitty

AC: :33 i am... i am.. i amm

CG: YOU ARE NEPETA!

CG: AND I NEED YOU BACK

CG: *TACKLE HUGS*

CG: *KISSES*

AC: :33 *ac kisses cg back and then slowly takes something out from her modus but k33ps him to preoccupied to s33 it*

CG: *HOLDS TIGHTER*

AC: :33 *ac takes out karkats sickle and sticks it in his back*

CG: GAH! 0O0

CG: N-NEPETA

AC: :33 *ac takes out gr33n lipstick from her pocket and crudely draws a cats smile on cgs face*

CG: *GETTING WEAKER* W-WHY

AC: :33 *ac draws a leo symbol on to cgs face*

CG: *ROOM GETTING DARKER*

AC: :33 YOUR NEPETA

AC: :33 PLEASE LIVE WITH ME FOREVER

CG: K-KARKITTY *FADES AWAY*

CG: ...

CG: ...

CG: ...

AC: :33 GOOD NEPETA

CG: *SNAPS AWAKE* AAAAAAAAHHHH!

CG: *LOOKS AROUND ROOM*

AC: :33 NEPETA! *ac has you chained in a trap*

AC: :33 GOOD THING YOU WOKE UP

CG: K-KARKITTY?

AC: :33 Ohh don't worry

CG: W-WHAT?

AC: :33 *ac has cut the leo symbol on to cgs chest; shes cleaning the wound* were going to wash you up NEPETA!

CG: *SCREEN FADES TO BLACK*

carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now Doc Scratch []. ~~ 1 ~~

Now, that was quite suspenseful.

AC: :33 WHAT

AC: :33 WHAT WHAT

Yes, i'm afraid your dear 'Karkitty' has been having nightmares

Please see to it that they do not run into my dream bubble again.

AC: :33 SURE

It would be most helpful if you were to keep him from having them in the first place.

AC: :33 (( meow

((indeed


End file.
